Hyuuga Predicament
by hinata-chan17
Summary: Since the beginning of time, the problem of Hyuuga heir was a major concern. Of course, if it was a first-born male he would take it. But what if it was a female? Well... Hinata is being dragged into it, but she has her eyes on only one man...
1. Hyuuga Rules

Hello!  
Yes i started a new story again  
But i just had this idea and had to write it down  
SO um, onto the story!

~BUNNY

Hyuuga's Predicament

Since the beginning of the Hyuuga clan's history, there has always been a problem with who the heirs would be. True it was that the first born son of the Head Hyuuga would become the next Head Hyuuga. But because of the thoughts that woman weren't able, it was forbidden for a woman to become the Hyuuga Head. So they made the law:

**If a female was born first to the Head of house, the man that took her virginity would be the next head leader.**

So because of that law, they made it so that she would have to marry a cousin in order to keep the bloodline pure; or the father would choose a husband he saw fit to be able to run the clan. But ONLY if that male was willingly to go with it.  
That will has been kept for decades, until this time.

---------------

At this time, a female was born to the Head Leader, Hiashi Hyuuga. The elders have argued since her birth whether or not she should marry that way. Hiashi wouldn't talk about it until she had come of age, and now that time had come.

Who was this young woman that caused all the fuss? The young Hinata Hyuuga, next heiress to the clan. She was now 18 years of age. She had long mid-length midnight blue hair that reached her back with bangs that framed her face. Her pale Hyuuga eyes didn't match that of her fathers; for hers had a tint of lavender instead of that tint of blue. Her pale skin was always soft and cream colored, with a permanent pink blush on her childish cheeks. She had all the right curves that a woman should have and a smile that could match.

She always had a bodyguard around her when she wasn't with her comrades, in order to make sure that she wasn't taken from the family by a male that wanted to own the clan. Many men in the land would come to see her and make her theirs, only in order to gain control of the clan.

Hinata was happy though. Happy that her life was actually needed in the world, that she wasn't some bum in the world that wouldn't be needed. The only thing however, that she wasn't happy about was that many of the guys she met, didn't like her for her. They mostly just wanted to get close to her in order to get control of the family. Also as she grew up, she was only interested in one man, but he was not in her father's eye. He was a downcast in the land she lived in.

Reason: He had mystical powers that the people feared.  
His name? Naruto Uzumaki.  
When she met him for the first time, it was all it took for him to take her breathe away. He had natural tanned-colored skin, and a childish face. There were permanent whisker marks on his cheeks from since he was born. His hair was the brightest yellow-color that she had ever seen, and it spiked in the air, defying gravity. But what she liked the most was his bright, light blue eyes. She could barely remember them though.

~*FLASHBACK*~

_She was 6 years old at the time and got lost in the woods near her home. He had stumbled upon her crying form hidden in a tree. When he saw her, he smiled sweetly.  
_"_Are you lost?"  
__Hinata looked up at him and sniffled. She nodded. He bent down and offered his hand to her.  
_"_Here… I'll help you get back."  
__Hinata stared at him and smiled. She took his hand, and she felt love spread through her._

~*END*~

After that, she only saw him when she went to school at the Academy. Whenever she saw him, she would always blush pink; and she thought that is where her permanent cheek color came from. But every since school ended and he left with his Godfather Jiraiya-sama to explore the worlds, she hadn't seen him. But that didn't stop her from keeping her crush to her idol. If only her father would accept him, so she can get closer to him when he gets back in two weeks.

Hinata sat in her dining room during breakfast time on that Sunday morning. Her, her father Hiashi, her cousin Neji, and her younger sister Hanabi of 15 years sat in silence as they ate. Hinata thought to herself, trying to decide if it was the right time to ask him about Naruto. She closed her eyes and breathed in, before opening them again and opening her mouth to speak. Just then Hiashi spoke softly, not looking up from his paper. She shut her mouth.

"Hinata……"  
Hinata bit her lip, for she didn't like that serious tone.  
"Now that you are of age, as you know, you are to be married. And I have three weeks to choose your husband, someone who will be able to take care of this clan to keep it in order…"  
He folded his paper and put it down looking at her. She gulped at his stare.  
"But I have a question before I have to decide…" He hesitated. "Is there anyone… that you would like to be with, that would be good for this clan?"  
He stared at her, his eyes serious.

She stared at him, and then looked down at the flowers in the middle of the table. Their navy blue and yellow colors seemed to distract her for a second. Then she nodded to him.  
"Y-yes."  
Hiashi looked down. "And who is he?"  
Hinata gulped silently again. She took a deep breath. "Y-you don't like him at all…" Hiashi raised an eyebrow. She hesitated again.  
"I-its….. Naruto Uzumaki, father…"

Neji stopped eating and looked up at them. His eyes looked at Hiashi then stayed upon her face. She just continued to stare at the flowers in the center of the table. She heard a chair creaked and then a door open and shut a moment later. She sighed, and knew that was to be expected. She looked up to see only Neji in the room, standing by her chair. He stared at her, but then a small smile slide on his face.

"Never thought you'd do that, Hinata-sama."  
Hinata thought for a second and smiled. Then she stood and faced her cousin.  
"Come on Neji-nii-san. Let's go train in the garden."  
She led the way out the door, both laughing a bit.

Two weeks passed fast in the Hyuuga household. Hinata hadn't spoken to father once since the past incident, except and occasional 'hello', 'good morning', or 'good night'. But what made her the happiest was that Naruto would be coming home today. She was waiting for him at the gates, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

At about noon, she got a bit tired from sitting there and decided to walk for a bit. She got up from the bench she was sitting on. She walked around by there, back and forth, back and forth for a while. She was watching her feet as she walked, thinking about what she would do once she did see Naruto. What he would look like now that he was grown up and mature. It made her blush to think about it. Just then she heard a cough and looked up. Her eyes widened to see the person she was hoping to see.  
He looked…… absolutely gorgeous and mature.

His childish, chubby cheeks had disappeared and the whiskers marks on his cheeks seemed to have faded and become thin lines. His bright spiked blonde hair had faded to a darker blonde and grew in length to frame his face a bit, much like his father's. His tan skin got a bit lighter as well.

She looked into his eyes to see that one thing hadn't changed though, and that was his bright sky-blue eyes. They seemed to smile at her, even if his face carried a confused look on it. Her cheeks seemed to darken to a dark pink, but she smiled either way.  
"N-Naruto-kun?"  
Then his eyebrows lifted and he smiled at her.  
"Hinata."

She stared at his lips, because of his voice. It changed from that squeaky, boyish talk to a deep male voice. His lips moved again as he spoke and she just watched them.  
"W-wow… You seemed to have changed… I didn't expect you to be my welcome party."

She loved how those lips moved and wanted to touch them with her finger to see if they were soft. Then she felt a finger under her chin moving her head to look up at him. Her eyes landed into his again and he smiled.  
"Don't get lost on me Hinata."  
She couldn't help but smile. Then she nodded to him.  
"Don't worry………" Then she smiled at him again. "Welcome home Naruto."  
As he was about to say something, a falcon caw-ed from above them and they both looked at it. Hinata frowned inwardly, 'Another mission.' Then she took a step away from Naruto.  
"Duty calls I guess."

She turned and began to walk toward the Main Building when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Hinata turned to see Naruto standing behind her. He let go of her and walked next to her.  
"Hey. I have to go there too."

When she thought about it, he was right. She nodded and both began to walk together toward the building. They walked in silence until they made it there. When they opened the door to the room, Lady Tsunade looked up to and her eyes widened. She stood up abruptly, and walked over to them. She stared at Naruto and circled around him. When she came face-to-face with him, Naruto chuckled.  
"Hello Baa-chan."  
Then Lady Tsunade smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
"Naruto-baka! It's been what? Five years?"  
Naruto chuckled again and smirked. "About."

Lady Tsunade nodded and motioned both of them to sit in the blue chairs in front of her desk as she sat in her chair again. Hinata sat in her chair, legs-crossed, trying to keep herself from staring at Naruto.

Lady Tsunade rummaged through her papers for a moment. Then she looked at Hinata and cleared her throat before speaking.  
"Hinata… I have selected you for a mission to stop a madman from committing horrid murders."  
Hinata's mouth opened a bit, then closed and opened. "M-murders?"  
"Yes. You see… these aren't normal ways of murders. And all of them are of women."  
Hinata gulped and closed her eyes.  
"His name is Shanome Nuhijha. He rapes his victims and then poisons them. Horrid?"  
Hinata opens her eyes, and stares at her. She speaks after a moment.  
"B-but wouldn't it be safer, for a man to take this job?"  
"Yes. But being as he is not gay, it must be a skilled kunoichi. See, you must get close enough to inject him with this poison."  
Tsunade pulled out a vial and handed it to her. The vial was small, carrying a greenish-blue liquid inside. Hinata stared at it, and then up at Lady Tsunade.  
"Will you accept?"

Naruto, who had been sitting there quietly and listening, gritted his teeth and growled. Both women looked over at him, questioning. He closed his eyes, and spoke in a gruff, low voice.  
"It's not safe to send her alone," He opened his eyes, showing a bright red color, instead of his normal blue eyes. "She would be risking her life, and not on a normal line…"  
Hinata stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. Lady Tsunade, however, closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.  
"And, Naruto, what would you propose?"  
Naruto chuckled slightly. "Send her with another person… a man, persay." His eyes held a very serious look and he continued to look at Tsunade. Lady Tsunade nodded.  
"Yes… that would be reasonable." She then smirked. "And Naruto, would you object to being the 'man' to go? You have, after all, haven't been on a mission in a while."  
Naruto smiled, showing off his white, predator-like teeth. "Why not."

Hinata sunk into her chair during the pair's conversation. It seemed to her like they had forgotten she was there. But she had continued to stare at Naruto's eyes. The red she saw wasn't his at all, and she didn't like that; she wanted the normal blue back. She sat up once more and coughed, catching their attention. Naruto's intense gaze scared her a bit and she hesitated.

"I-Im fine going by myself… but Naruto is right. It is an above average risk of my life."  
Lady Tsunade smiled. "Settled then. Naruto, Hinata; you will take this mission. It starts a day from now. You are to leave at noon."  
Hinata nodded and stood, bowing at both of them.  
"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." As she turned to leave, she looked at Naruto and smiled. "Happy to see you again, Naruto-kun."  
As she walked out, she thought she saw Naruto's eyes change back to blue and softened from that hard gaze. She was proud of herself for not fainting. Hinata smiled.

As Hinata walked away from the Main building, Lady Tsunade was watching her from the window. She sighed, and spoke softly to Naruto, who was still in the chair in front of her desk.  
"You seem to care for her… Naruto."  
Naruto didn't respond, but continued to stare at his hands in his lap.

-----  
Being as Hinata was the Hyuuga leader's daughter; she was to tell her father about the mission. She was probably not gonna like her fathers reaction to the mission that she got with Naruto, since the fact that she was about to be married off. Mostly because of the fact that it was a mission with her crush, and the man she must capture was in fact, a rapist and a killer. And she knew that it was definitely a mission her father would not agree to. But she had to tell him anyway, and that was what she was gonna do.

Hinata stood outside of her father's study nervously. But then she took up her courage and knocked on the door. She heard a faint 'Come In' and breathed before opening the door. Her father was sitting at his desk, a lamp on in the corner filling the room with light. He was writing something, probably Hyuuga business.

He looked up from his desk to look at her.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
Hinata stood there for a moment, thinking of the best way to tell him. Then she decided to just do it normally.  
"I-I have a mission tomorrow. T-to take down a murder."  
Hiashi nodded and stuck out his hand. She handed him the report and he began to read it. Hinata stood there, nervous again of his reaction. Then he looked up at her suddenly.  
"No."  
Hinata knew what was gonna come, but he actually started different.  
"You are, right now, the clan's most precious thing. I will not have you doing a mission that would risk you doing anything… _rash_."  
Hinata immediately spoke up.  
"But there is no problem. I'll have someone there with me to make su--"  
"That's the problem. It's that Fox boy that you like so much."  
Hinata then snapped. "What is wrong with Naruto?!"

Hiashi was quiet for a moment.  
"I do not want you hanging with him and doing something that would cause you to lose your virginity. And plus this man you are going after is a rapist, Hinata. Do you think it would be good for the clan, if a non-villager were to get the Hyuuga clan in his hands?"  
Hinata was quiet. She hated this. She hated it so much. Then she sighed and bowed.  
"Im sorry. But this mission…" Hinata turned and opened the door. "…is already accepted."

She shut it and walked to her room, ignoring the people walking past her. When she reached her room, she grabbed her bag and slipped on her sandals. She walked out of her room and walked back down the hall, passing her fathers study.

Just as she got by the door, she heard a cough and turned to see Neji standing behind her. He had sincerity in his eyes and she smiled. She was a bout to speak, but Neji interrupted with just one sentence.  
"Be safe, kay?"  
Hinata looked down and smiled. She looked up to respond, but he was gone. She frowned and turned to leave her house. She had to get away, and there was only one place she had in her mind to go.  
'Naruto…' She thought as she went off into the night.

-----  
Naruto sat on his couch, watching some movie that was playing. He wasn't actually paying attention to it, but thinking to himself while eating his ramen. He had just gotten home about a half hour ago. Then he heard a light knock at his door. This confused him, for who would be at his door so late at night. He stood up and walked to the door to open it. There, stood a very tired-looking Hinata, carrying her bag next to her. She was panting and looking at her feet. Then she looked up and stared into Naruto's eyes, before her eyes closed and her knees gave way, her bag falling to the floor. Naruto easily caught her and held her close. He knew that she had passed out, but couldn't help but think about the way she smelled. It was a smell of lavenders mixed with somewhat smell of vanilla. His nose twitched and he sighed, before picking her up, placing her bag next to the door, and carried her to the couch where he laid her down.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her delicate features. But yet, he chuckled a bit at how she was posed on the couch. She lay with one leg on the couch, while the other hung off the edge; one of her arms crossed over her stomach, the other laying over her forehead. He fixed her so that both her legs were on the couch and her other arm was on her side, that way she wouldn't cramp up before the mission. Naruto smiled and looked at his clock on top of his entertainment center. Its bright green letters shining, showing 10 PM on it. He yawned and headed for his bathroom to take a shower, which he had needed ever since he came back to the village.

Once he closed the door to the bathroom, a thought came to his head.  
'Mission tomorrow with Hinata… but she's here.'  
He ran his fingers through his hair and his grin widened.  
'I guess that means a sleepover…' he thought as he turned on the water to the bathtub.

-----  
Hinata groaned softly, not opening her eyes. She moved slightly, and stopped as she smelt an unfamiliar smell. It smelled of oranges and she seemed to like it a bit. Then she slowly opened her eyes to see a surrounding she didn't know. Her eyes widened a bit and she sat up, looking around. Then she remembered where she was and blushed… Naruto's house.

She stood up and stretched, looking around again. Then her eyes widened as she spotted him near her. Naruto was sitting on another sofa, a one-seat, but he seemed to blend in with their creamy color. Hinata noticed and blushed; he was not wearing a shirt, just a pair of black jeans. He was looking at the ceiling, eyes closed. Hinata blinked and shifted her gaze to the floor, before looking back up at him.

Hinata inched closer to him, watching him. Her eyes roamed over his exposed chest. She saw some scars on his chest, one big one and a bunch of little ones. Then she saw a very faint black one on his stomach. Her curiosity caught her, as she found herself reaching foward to roam one finger over the scar.

Then in one quick second, before she could realize, Naruto had grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, her body lay over his. He had grabbed her face and stared into her eyes; his eyes a dark, red shade again. Hinata was so frightened from the sudden action and the way his eyes were, she closed hers and tried to move away from him. When she couldn't she opened one eye slightly to see Naruto's change back to the blue colour again. She closed her eye again and was able to move her face away from his, but not off of his body, for his arm was wrapped around her waist tightly.

Hinata lay there for a few moments, before she felt a smooth surface run over her neck. Her eyes widened a second after, feeling a warm, wet feeling on her neck. The arm around her waist held her in place. She sucked in a breath, as she felt something pierce the skin on her neck, then a wet lick over it. She finally pushed with all her strength and finally sitting on Naruto's lap, instead of lain over him. She stared into his eyes, now pure light blue, as they should be. Her hand went to her neck, to trail over where she felt the pierce. Naruto closed his eyes and pulled his arm from around her waist.  
"H-Hinata……" Naruto opened his eyes again to look at her again. "I-I…"

Hinata removed her hand from her neck to put a finger to Naruto's lips. Hinata felt something come over her, as if a poison was running through her controlling her. Her finger ran over his bottom lip, and she felt him suck in a breath and saw him close his eyes. She was intrigued by how he reacted to her simple movement, and wanted to do it again. Her other hand came to his chest and she traced a finger down his chest. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Naruto's eyes opened to stare at hers, one of his hands came up to cup her cheek. Hinata leaned into his hand and a soft sound rumble in her throat, sounding like a soft 'mew'.  
Naruto smiled and leaned up to kiss her by her ear. She heard his breathing and he whispered in her ear lightly.  
"N-Nata…"

Naruto kissed along her jaw-line, and stopped before he reached her lips. He looked up into her eyes again. She hadn't noticed that both her hands had moved; one gripping his shoulder, the other gripping his hair. Hinata blushed and tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. She was forced to look into his eyes, but it wasn't bad at all… in fact, it was captivating. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, before he finally moved his lips to kiss hers.

Hinata's breath suddenly hitched and all feeling was lost to be replaced with another… passion. Her arm wrapped around his neck, while the other gripped his hair tighter pulling him closer. Naruto took her vulnerable moment to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore it. She loved that he tasted as good as he smelled, that orange-y flavor; while Naruto, in turn, loved her vanilla-flavored taste. After about a minute, they pulled away to stare into each other's eyes. Hinata closed her eyes and caught her breath. She spoke softly after a moment.  
"N-N-Naruto… y-you--"

But before she could say anything else, Naruto had pulled her in for another kiss. Both got lost again in the kiss, and seemed to stop their playing. Naruto had turned them over softly, so that they were both somewhat sitting on the one-seat chair. Hinata's back was against the armrest, one leg still bent to fit in the cushion, the other barely touching the floor. Naruto's leg was against the floor while the other leg was bent, his knee on the cushion in-between Hinata's legs.

Hinata's left arm was wrapped around his neck, the other gripping his bent leg. Naruto's right hand was pulling her head closer to his, while his other had pulled the zipper of Hinata's jacket down, showing off her bodily curves. Hinata's cheeks reddened, but she didn't pull away. Naruto's hand began to explore the region under her jacket, under her fishnet which made Hinata shiver in return. His fingers traced along her stomach; his mouth left her lips to kiss, lick, and nip at her neck. This time, that noise that was in her throat had escaped, which they both now recognized as a moan. Naruto smiled against her neck, but then his eyes widened.

Next thing she knew, Hinata was on the chair by herself. She was shaking a bit, her eyes half-lidded. She came to her senses and blinked to see Naruto leaning against the wall in front of them. His arm was against the wall, his head laying on it. Hinata stood up slowly and reached out her arm. Naruto growled and hit his head against his arm, making Hinata forget her cautious-ness and run to him. She automatically hugged him, feeling him tense under her. She moved to be under him, between him and the wall. He was breathing hard with his eyes closed. She got a worried expression on her face and touched his cheek.

"N-Naruto…"  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look down at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. Naruto just continued to frown at her.  
"Naruto… I-It's okay. I-I…"  
She couldn't think of anything else to say. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she felt Naruto's hand rubbing her cheek, and she leaned into it. Hinata opened her eyes to look back into his eyes. Then he spoke in a low voice.  
"S-sorry, Hinata. I-I don't know what I was thinking…"  
Hinata smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly. When she let go, she shook her head.  
"It's okay. I was… I didn't stop you. But… that's cause… I liked it."

Naruto stared at her as a small smile appeared on his face. He leaned down and kissed her, not going deep, but a small one. He pulled back and took her hand.  
"C'mon. Let's go to bed now."  
As he led her toward his room, Hinata blushed lightly.  
"B-but Naruto… I-I can't… I could sleep on the couch."  
Naruto opened his door and looked at her. He chuckled out loud and shook his head.  
"After what just happened, I think we can sleep in the same bed."

He pushed her lightly into his room and closed the door behind him. Hinata quickly looked around his room, scanning the area; one king-sized bed, a lone brown dresser, and a mirror next to his closet. Simple, yet comforting.

Hinata pulled off her jacket, went to one side of the bed, and sat on the edge. She still blushed lightly from the thought of sleeping in the bed with Naruto, but it began to go away as she got used to being in his presence. Then she heard the other side of the bed creak and then felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Eep!" Hinata let out this little scream as she was pulled to lie against Naruto's chest. Her back was to him and she could hear his breathing in her ear. She was embarrassed a bit, but it was fading as she was falling into the warmth radiating off his body. Her eyes closed as she began to drift off into a sleep. Then she heard him speak in her ear.  
"Night, Nata..."  
She smiled and cuddled up to him, and fell asleep after she responded.  
"Night... Naruto..."


	2. Time To Go

Alrite.  
I have the next chapter  
Yay! and so read on children

~BUNNY

* * *

**Previously:**

_Hinata pulled off her jacket, went to one side of the bed, and sat on the edge. She still blushed lightly from the thought of sleeping in the bed with Naruto, but it began to go away as she got used to being in his presence. Then she heard the other side of the bed creak and then felt an __arm wrap around her waist._

_"Eep!" Hinata let out this little scream as she was pulled to lay against Naruto's chest. Her back was to him and she could hear his breathing in her ear. She was embarrassed a bit, but it was fading as she was falling into the warmth radiating off his body. Her eyes closed as she began to drift off into a sleep. Then she heard him speak in her ear.  
"Night, Nata..."  
She smiled and cuddled up to him, and fell asleep after she responded.  
"Night... Naruto..."_

* * *

Hinata groaned slightly. She was dreaming about lying in Naruto's bed next to him. She felt his warmth close by her. She thought it was a dream. But when she opened her eyes they widened when she felt the warmth and body of Naruto holding her closely to his. She blushed as the memories came into her head, playing like a slideshow in her mind. But she calmed down as she heard Naruto grumble in his sleep. She looked up to see Naruto's face tensing and un-tensing in his sleep.

Hinata smiled.  
Her hands were on his chest and she was frozen. Then her hands trailed over his chest causing Naruto to tense. She smiled mischievously and did it again. Then she froze again when she heard his low voice in her ear.  
"Hinata… stop it."

Hinata smiled, but then frowned. Where was her nickname? She pouted and leaned into his neck, breathing against the skin. She heard him suck in a breath and felt that same feeling of poison spread through her body again. She kissed his collarbone and trailed it down to his Adam's apple, where she sucked there. She could feel Naruto's heartbeat speed-up under her hands still on his chest.

"Stop it, Nata…"  
Hinata smiled happily, but continued her actions, causing Naruto to growl but moan at the same time. She liked when Naruto made noises that she caused from him, but looked up at him.  
Naruto looked down at her pale-lavender eyes and he smiled slightly; Hinata doing the same. He blinked and chuckled.  
"Hinata… you shouldn't do that."  
Hinata felt hurt… again. She liked when he called her Nata instead of Hinata. She leaned up closer to him and closed her eyes.  
"I like Nata… deal?"

Naruto groaned and grabbed her chin, causing her to open her eyes and look into his. Naruto then let go and trailed his fingers along her jaw-line. She smiled and leaned up to meet his lips. His eyes widened for a moment before closing and pulling her closer, if that was possible.

Hinata got swallowed up into his taste, as if he was a drug to her. Her senses went nuts as her body started doing things on its own. She pushed him down to lie on his back as she crawled on top of him, not breaking their kiss at all. Her hands went to roam through his hair and pull him closer.

Naruto's hands trailed down her side and grip her hips. He heard her moan in their kiss and smiled. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Hinata was switching back and forth between her regular state of shyness and her passion-induced state. Her cheeks began to turn a bright pink and she pushed off him to sit up, scrambling a whole lot in the process.

She was about to speak when she heard a moan from under her. Hinata looked down to see Naruto looking tense, eyes closed and muscles tense. Hinata blushed an even deeper red, but it began to fade as she saw Naruto's facial expression change. He opened his eyes to look into her and she smiled down at him. Naruto reached up to touch her cheek and run his fingers through her hair.

"Nata…"  
Hinata's smile widened, but she decided that she needed to stop.  
So as she moved to get off of him, Naruto sat up and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Hinata just stared, mesmerized by the sight; he was like a god… her god. Naruto looked over at her staring at him. He chuckled.  
"To early for this kinda stuff, neh?"  
Hinata blinked out of her daze and blush, looking down at the covers under her.  
"Y-yea…"

Naruto chuckled again and leaned forward to lift up her chin to make her look up at him. He leaned forward and planted a small peck on her lips, before pulling away to get off the bed and stretch.  
"Besides… we have to get up now if we want to eat before we go."  
He looked back at Hinata and she giggled.  
'Same old Naruto… ' Hinata nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey Nata?"  
Hinata turned to look at him. He was rummaging through his closet.  
"Do you wanna take a shower or something?"  
She thought for a moment and then nodded silently. Naruto nodded at her and pointed.  
"Your, um, your stuff is by the door."

Naruto cracked a smile and laughed. Hinata laughed along with him and stood up and stretched. She walked over by the door in the living room and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She walked back over to Naruto's room and asked:  
"The next door right?"

Naruto looked up from rummaging through his dresser and nodded. Hinata nodded back and walked into the bathroom, locking behind her and prepared for her shower.

Hinata pulled the towel from around her hair to finish drying it. She was already dressed in a pair of black capris and a white tank top under her fishnet shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror, examining the way she looked. Then she sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. 'I'm not really THAT pretty am I?'  
Just then, as if on cue she heard Naruto behind her, his mouth by her ear.  
"Yes you are."

She jumped almost violently and fell against the sink as she spun to face him. Naruto chuckled at the way she looked. She was somewhat trying to glare fiercely. He lifted his hand to poke her in her nose.  
"Hinata, your face is gonna get stuck like that."  
Hinata pouted and crossed her arms.  
"Don't scare me then."  
Naruto chuckled. "Couldn't resist. You were right there just staring in the mirror with the door open."

Hinata then thought about it and smiled. "Guess you're right." Then she looked at him and frowned. "But still…" She resumed her pouting and Naruto continued to smile. He leaned for then and spoke softly.  
"Mm-hmm… yes, yes Hinata-hime…"  
Hinata blushed and looked down. Naruto hugged her.  
"Sorry though."  
Hinata smiled and hugged him back. When they pulled away, Hinata looked toward the shower.  
"You gonna shower?"

Naruto nodded to her. She bent down and grabbed her bag walking out the door. "Kay. And I'll go see what we'll do about breakfast." Hinata said as she closed the door and walked down the hall, dropping her bag into Naruto room as she passed. She walked in to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.  
"Hmm…" Hinata thought. "Not much pick from since he did just get back…"

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch grabbing the phonebook. She thumbed through it and found what she was looking for. Hinata grabbed the phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello. Yes."

-----

The sun's bright rays passed over then as they were standing by Konoha's Gate getting ready to leave. They had left Naruto's house about an hour ago after Hinata's breakfast people brought them food. Naruto was all too happy to have breakfast.

Hinata was walking around in many different patterns and circles, while Naruto leaned against the wall. Reason was because they had to wait for Tsunade to see then off. Plus, she asked them to wait. It was about noon already and Naruto sighed.  
"Cmon, Baa-chan. It does not take that long."

He looked away from the sky to finally notice Hinata practically dancing around in front of him. He chuckled lightly to himself.  
"Hey Nata. If you want to dance that's fine, but maybe you should get some music."  
Hinata jumped slightly at his sudden outburst, but blushed either way. She stopped moving and entwined her hands together.  
"Sorry. I'm just kinda, um… nervous."  
Naruto chuckled again but out loud this time and walked over by her to grab her hands. He smiled.  
"Nah, its okay. Besides…" His smile changed to a smirk. "It was down-right adorable."  
Hinata's blush darkened and she looked at their entwined hands.  
"Now, now children… Let's not start making-out."

Both of them jumped and looked to see Tsunade walking toward them. She had a big smirk on her face. Naruto pulled his hands from Hinata's and pointed at her.  
"No! You are late Baa-Chan!"  
Hinata couldn't help giggling. She waved at Tsunade. "Hello."  
Naruto looked back at Hinata and smiled before turning back to Tsunade.  
"Okay, Baa-chan. Can I go now?"  
Tsunade smiled, but Hinata thought she saw Naruto jump slightly when she did. Then Tsunade waved her hand.  
"Yea, yea. Now Hinata…" She stepped by Hinata and handed her a scroll, which she took. "This scroll has everything you might need, including the vial of poison."  
Tsunade then smiled and patted her head. Hinata nodded and smiled at her.  
"Alright, Lady Tsunade. Wish us luck."  
Hinata stated as she turned to follow an already leaving Naruto. Tsunade waved happily after them and sighed. "I'll be praying for your safety." Tsunade whispered.

-----  
The trip would not take them long, probably less then two days in fact. But either way, they would have to stop this once. Naruto and Hinata had stopped on a large tree branch and watch as the few last flickers of the sun disappeared over the horizon. Naruto was the first to shift his gaze from it to look over at Hinata. He saw a smile on her face as she watched the sunset, but then she saw him looking at her and blushed. He smiled.

"Do you wanna stop for the night, Hinata? There's a cave up ahead we can stay in."  
Hinata looked at him and nodded.  
"Sure. We can do that."  
They both looked at each other for a moment before running off towards the spot Naruto had stated.

It wasn't the best camping area, but it was hidden, which was good. The rocks on the wall inside the cave shined with the moisture from inside. Probably because of the small stream that trail along the cave entrance. It was dark as well, but not enough so they could still see each other. Hinata knew it would probably get darker as the night came upon them.

Hinata took off her sandals, as she sat against the stream's edge. She placed her foot in the water and tensed, waiting for the water's cold to give her goose-bumps. Surprisingly though, it was warm. She sighed and stood to step a little way into it. It felt nice and she spun around. She opened her eyes, which she didn't know she closed, and looked back towards the cave behind her. Naruto had gone to look for some firewood so they could start a fire, so she kinda let loose a bit. She took off her sleeve-less hoodie and put her hands in the water.

"Hmm… I could walk a little way…" She stated before walking back out of the water and following it. The water was going the opposite direction she was going and made her wonder if Naruto and her were uphill, or near a pond, or something.  
Then she jumped up into a tree that was at the edge of where the rock blocked her view of the cave. She wanted to stay in plain view of it.

But then her eyes widened when they saw what was behind the turn. It was a glistening waterfall. The water that was falling from the small fall was glistening in the air above the water. It was a beautiful piece of nature in her eyes.

Hinata then bit her lip and looked back at the cave. She could go by it, right? It wasn't that far. She smiled and jumped back down to the ground, taking one last look at the cave, before going around the rock and walking toward the fall.

The water's mist hit her face and she smiled. It was warm as well. At the water's edge she could see that it was clear all the way to the bottom. The smell was of fresh water and she took a deep breath. The smile on her face would not go away.  
She walked a few steps in the water before sighing again. Then she looked back by the rock she came from.  
'I want to go for a swim… but… in my clothes?'

Yes she wanted to swim, but she didn't want to get her clothes wet. And she definitely didn't want to have a skinny-dipping session. She shivered visibly. And what if she did do the skinny-dipping thing? What if Naruto were to come looking for me?  
She blushed at the thought. 'But I do want to swim…'

As the war went on in her mind, she walked closer to the waterfall at the end. When she was close enough she ran her finger through the falling water. It cut in half then continued to fall.

Hinata smiled as the memory of when she was younger came into her head; when she would go to the secret lake that was behind her house, and train in the water. But she had her bathing suit. And as she got stronger, she created her own waterfall out of a rock that was by it. She loved that memory because those were days when she was at peace.

Hinata opened her eyes and walked back out of the water to sit at the edge. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.  
"I think… I can go for a quick swim."  
She smiled and stood.

-----

Who knew that finding firewood out here would be hard? Naruto was having a field-day trying to find wood good enough for a fire. He had done this so many times while he was with his uncle and they camped out. But most of the wood he found was wet from the stream that had grown bigger as it trailed downward. But soon he found enough wood that would work, so he headed back for the spot.

As he reached it, he smiled at how peaceful it felt here. No enemy ninja, no wild animals, no Hina--  
He blinked when he looked into the cave's entrance, and then his eyes widened.  
"Nata?" No response came when he spoke. He frowned as he placed the wood down to the side. "Hinata? Where'd ya go?"  
Then he went into a state of panic. What if a rogue ninja came and found her? Kidnapped her? Hurt her? He had to search.

Then he turned and saw Hinata's jacket lying by the stream. He walked over and grabbed it. It didn't seem to have any rips or blood on it. And there were no crazy footprints in the dirt on the floor. Only hers…

He blinked again and saw foot prints going up the stream. He sighed happily, knowing that nothing happened. She had just gone for a walk. But then his curiosity caught him and he followed them, placing Hinata's jacket by her sandals. As he walked, his eyes studied the foot prints, until they came to a stop by the rock. He frowned then knelt to get another look at the footprints. He chuckled and then jumped up to land on the tree branch above him.

When he looked, his eyes widened as he saw the waterfall lake. He jumped off the branch quickly and ran toward its edge. He was somewhat mesmerized by it and it made him smile. Then looked and saw something lying on the floor, which made him walk over to pick it up.  
'These are… clothes?' His mind raced. 'Then that means…'

He was pulled from his thoughts when Hinata stood up from the water… naked. Her hair was flared all over, some covering her breasts from Naruto's view. Naruto's cheeks reddened brightly, but he was frozen where he was. Hinata ran her fingers through the hair that was in front of her face and sighed. She opened her eyes, as her arm fell back to her side. Naruto's mouth went dry, and fell open.

Hinata trailed her fingers over the water humming softly before speaking to herself.  
"Baby, you showed me what living is for; I don't want to hide anymore… You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around. You make me crazier… crazier… crazier…"

She sighed again and touched her lips. She felt refreshed from her swim, but began to think that it was time to go back. She looked over by her clothes and then her eyes widened. Naruto and Hinata's eyes locked on each other and none of them moved for a long moment. Hinata's cheeks turned bright red and she squealed.  
"Eep!"

Both of them turned away from each other, Naruto just turning around and Hinata ducking under the water chin-high. Her heart rate was going about 90 mph, and she knew that she might faint. Then she her Naruto's shaking voice from behind her.  
"I-I'm sorry Nata… I-I didn't know til the very last min--I mean, I was just looking for-- I-I, I'm sorry about that."  
Hinata turned to see his back facing her. Her cheeks did not lessen in color at all, but her eyes filled with worry.  
"N-Naruto, it's okay. I shouldn't of-- And you didn't know. S-So it's okay…"

Naruto heard her struggle a little with her words which made him turn his head a little to see her. The blush on her cheeks and the way her eyes looked made his heart skip. He chuckled.  
"Okay Nata. I guess I'll just, um, walk over there…"

He pointed toward the waterfall and stood, not looking back at her. He walked off, and Hinata breathed into the water, making bubbles pop-up across the surface. Then she looked back at Naruto and smiled. He was now sitting on the rock next to the waterfall, trailing his fingers through it as she did earlier. She sighed and swam toward the shore, grabbing her clothes and putting them on.

Naruto refused to move his eyes away from his hand trailing through the water. Well, more like, he was trying to avoid peeking at Hinata changing on the shore. His heart beat was still going fast, but it was slowly down.

'Glad that's gone, I guess… But Hinata IS really beautiful.' He smiled, but then tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at Hinata however.  
"Hey again."  
Hinata giggled. "Naruto…"

Hinata lay on her back with her head on Naruto's lap. She smiled. Naruto smiled down at her, leaning back against the rock. Hinata raised her hand to trail through the falling water. Naruto sighed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She looked back at him.  
"Nata… I-I… I wish I could be with you."  
Hinata's eyes widened and she got off his lap.  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
Naruto sighed and ran a finger along her cheek.  
"I know about your family. And… I know what your father thinks of me." He moved her hair behind her ear. "That is why. But--"

Naruto couldn't finish for Hinata grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto quickly fell into it however, and ran his hand through her wet hair, while the other pulled her into his lap. Hinata felt his tongue run over her lip and gave him access to her mouth. Their tongues met, and both moaned openly into each others mouth. They didn't know how long the kiss lasted but they pulled away eventually.

"Naruto. I wish I could too. It's not fair." Hinata spoke through her panting. "I… I…"  
"Yeah." Naruto stated before pulling her in for another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They both smiled. They didn't exchange anymore words during their time at the waterfall. It was nice being together; but…  
They did have some make-out sessions.

* * *

Hey. Um just to clear things up  
Hinata has loved Naruto for the longest time  
And Naruto seems to have had a crush on her for the longest time  
So they did not fall in love too quickly  
Sorry for not saying.

~BUNNY


	3. Its Time

Alrite...  
Sorry its been lik what 5 years  
JK but its been a while  
Heres the new chapter

~BUNNY

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"_Naruto. I wish I could too. It's not fair." Hinata spoke through her panting. "I… I…"  
_"_Yeah." Naruto stated before pulling her in for another kiss._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They both smiled. They didn't exchange anymore words during their time at the waterfall. It was nice being together; but…  
__They did have some make-out sessions._

-------

The rest of the trip to the town was fairly easy. They had made it there at about 7:30 PM, according to Hinata. They had a hotel room set up for them so they could stay until the mission was complete. Tonight would be their first attempt at capturing him, and Naruto planned that this was the first and only. They would capture him now… tonight.

The hotel was small in size and was just a one-story. It was made of thick-traditional paper walls. Flowers surrounded the entire front of the building, making it seem like it was a nature-made building. Hinata loved the simplicity, but the elegance it showed. As they checked in, she would look at all the decorations they had. She especially loved the little pond rite in the middle of the lobby. There were white, orange, and black koi fish swimming inside of it.

But Hinata especially loved their room. There was a king-sized bed in the middle, covered with light-blue sheets; a white canopy flowing over it. The fabric had little dragon designs sewn into the edges. Across from the bed was a door which most likely led to the bathroom. There were two dressers on the wall on either side of the door, one with a mirror, the other with just the dresser.

Hinata dropped her bag next to the bed and stood next to the window opposite the exit door. The village looked so calm right now, but she could bet that at night it would be crazy. Naruto came up from behind her and sighed. Hinata looked at him and frowned.  
"Naruto?"  
"Hm?"

She stared at him as a silence lingered between them. Then Hinata blushed and pulled him to sit on the bed. She sat behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He hissed softly and Hinata rubbed his shoulders, massaging him. Naruto relaxed a bit and a faint blush crossed over his cheeks.

"Hinata… Are you sure you can do this? I mean, you could just let me--"  
Hinata put a finger to his lips and smiled.  
"Im sure I can do this perfectly. Besides, you'll be behind me every step of the way."  
His eyes brightened and he smiled as well.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the bags. He grabbed the scroll and sat next to Hinata again. He opened it to reveal some stuff that they needed. He grabbed a paper and looked over it with Hinata.  
"Hm… The club opens at 9…"  
Hinata thought.  
"Well, it'll take me about an hour to get ready... Then we get some food and go there."  
Naruto sighed and shook his head. "An hour?"  
Hinata giggled and pulled the scroll that Tsunade had given her and waved it.  
"I don't know what Tsunade-sama packed for me… Im just saying."  
Then Naruto chuckled with her and nodded. "I guess."  
Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek and stood up. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Hinata could not believe what she was staring at. It was her, but then how could it be when the woman in the mirror was wearing that. She was looking at a woman with a black corset, which made her boobs almost pop out of the front. She wore a very short black mini-skirt and purple lace stockings coming up to her thigh with black lace-up stilettos. There were white gloves on her hands, a white garter was around her right thigh, and a collared heart pendant was around her neck. Her nails were painted black, and her lips the same. She wore black eye-liner with white eye-shadow which made her eyelashes seem longer and fuller.

Hinata could not believe she was looking at herself, no matter how many times she checked. It was unbelievable.  
Then a knock at the door alerted her.  
"Hinata? Are you okay? You know it's been 45 minutes already."  
45 minutes?!?!?! Already?!?!?! How time flies when you get all prettied up… Or slut-ed up in Hinata's opinion.  
"Yea. I'll be right out."  
Hinata sighed, bent down and grabbed the vial of poison. She tucked it into the side of her panties and tried to pull her skirt down. When she knew it wouldn't go down she put her stuff in the bag. Then she pulled out another vial she hadn't seen and read the note on it:

_Hinata,  
__This vial will give you extra confidence. The only side effect is it was up your sexual seduction skills. It lasts about 2 hours. Please be careful…  
__Lady Tsunade_

Hinata sighed once more and put this vial in her little purse. She then let out a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. The look on Naruto's face astonished her. He was wide-mouthed and wide-eyed, staring at her. A blush crept across her cheeks and she looked down.

"S-so how do I look?"  
Naruto grinned at her. "Beautiful… sexy… prettiest girl I've ever seen."  
Her blush increased. She walked over to the door and nodded.  
"Lets us go. Can't be late, can we?"  
Naruto nodded and walked over to her, already in his night outfit. A black bandana was around his head instead of the headband, and his necklace from Tsunade around his neck. He wore a black button-up shirt, black jeans with some chains, and some black shoes.  
"Yea. We out."

-----  
She stood in the line to get into the club. Naruto was 5 people behind her for she had to appear single. She turned to look at him and he winked at her. He knew she could do this and believed in her. Her confidence went up again, and she pulled to vial out of her purse. She let out a breath and drank the contents.

A warm feeling spread throughout her body and her eyes drooped closed. Hinata opened her eyes, now somewhat darker in colour. She felt different. She felt… seductive.  
She was ready for this.  
"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen… The club is now open!"  
Hinata smirked and proceeded toward the door. She would do this. And would not fail.

An hour had already passed, since she had entered. The club was nice indeed to look at. It was dark except for the few colored lights coming from the dance floor. The seats were black with red leather cushions. Some tables covered the black-carpeted floor, surrounding the hard-wood dance floor.

Now the club seemed pack, as Hinata sat at her table. She had had about 4 half-cups of wine. She looked at the clock. It was now about 10:30. Nuhijha should be here soon. Just then the doors to the club opened, which they hadn't for about 5 minutes, and a man surrounded by 3 men walked in. He had short, black hair with side-burns and a beard. He wore some shades, but Hinata could still tell it was him.

She looked two tables over to where Naruto was sitting. He was leaned back in his chair arms crossed, looking at Nuhijha. He then looked at her and nodded, smirking. Then he mouthed 'be careful' and gazed back at the man. Hinata smirked to herself and stood, dusting off her skirt and walking toward the middle of the dance floor. Nuhijha was sitting on the other side of the dance floor, right in front. Hinata walked up to the DJ who was in the middle of the dance floor, and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Play me something I can dance to, yea?"  
The DJ nodded and pushed a button on his mix table. Just then the music quieted for a second, as Hinata stood up on the long table in the middle of the dance floor. She stopped in the middle and looked right down at Shanome Nuhijha. She could tell he had perked up in interest to her. He smirked and leaned closer.

She raised her hand and counted with her fingers. Her foot tapped as well.  
_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
_She pointed down at Nuhijha and her other arm wrapped around herself._  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
_She counted and tapped her foot again_  
Countin' 1, 2, 3  
_Her hips swayed to the beat._  
Peter, Paul, and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
_Her hand trailed down her stomach and then went up to her neck and she closed her eyes, to make a face of pure ecstasy._  
Everybody loves ooh  
Countin'_

Woots and hollers ran throughout the club. Hinata smirked to herself.

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
_She made a come hither gesture to Nuhijha and winked._  
If it's alright  
What do you say?  
_She put her finger to her lips._  
Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
_Then Hinata placed a hand on her hip while the other was behind her head. She rocked her body seductively, her eyes closed._  
What do you say?_

_Are you in?  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
_She spun around slowly, moving her hips all the way._  
Are you in?  
I am countin'_

She stopped, and counted and tapped her foot again._  
1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
_Her finger twirled in a circle as she descended from the table, helped by oogling men._  
Countin' 1, 2, 3  
Peter Paul and Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
_She leaned against one man and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. He hissed but loved the pressure._  
Everybody loves ooh_

She let go and walked back to the middle again._  
Countin' __1, 2, 3  
_This time she moved her hips to the numbers, swaying them afterward._  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
_She pulled two guys by her, so that she was in the middle. She moved against them._  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin' 1, 2, 3  
Peter Paul and Mary  
_She pushed both of them away and spun around._  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ooh_

She almost spun into the crowd but a hand grabbed her and pulled her so she was lying against his body. Hinata looked up and the music slowed to see that Naruto was holding her to him. She smiled.

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
_They spun slowly around, not moving more than an inch from each other._  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
_Hinata turned so her back was to him and she moved her hips against him. Naruto ran his hands down her arms._  
You and me...  
Or three...  
_He breathed against her earlobe and Hinata almost lost it._  
Or four...  
_But then Naruto whispered in her ear, "Go Hinata…"_  
On the floor  
_He was right. She was about to ruin it.

She pushed him away and stopped to point at the ceiling._  
1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got 180 degrees  
_She turned to look at Nuhijha and began walking toward him._  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin' 1, 2, 3  
Peter Paul and Mary  
_Nuhijha stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her forward, so that she was leaning on him._  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ooh_

She mouthed with the song so he could see and he smirked. The song ended as the club was erupted with loud hollers from everyone, except the jealous whores and such.  
Hinata was proud. She had successfully got his attention.

-----  
"Well, well… who is this fine young woman I have spotted today?"  
Hinata was currently sitting on the Nuhijha's table, her legs dangling off them. Nuhijha was sitting in the char next to her. She noticed that he would take his eyes off her, like she was some Greek goddess in his eyes. Hinata didn't mind. This just meant she was doing a good job and would most likely get this done successfully.

"Hina. Hina is my name. And you are Mr.--?"  
"Nuhijha. Shanome Nuhijha is the name, Hina."  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Well, Hina you certainly caught my attention."  
She giggled innocently.  
"That is what I was hoping for. You are so incredibly… sexy, Nuhijha."  
Hinata saw a glint in the man's eye as he stood. He leaned forward, lips to her ear.  
"Really… Mind having some fun with me, Hina…"  
He purred in her ear, making Hinata shiver. She knew this was the time. She would now make her move.  
"Sounds tempting…"

Nuhijha moved to stand between her legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss her. Hinata was disgusted for a moment but switched her mind to think of Naruto. She would do this and go attack Naruto later. Nuhijha pulled away and picked her up off the table and placed her on the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a door in the back of the club. As he opened the door he smirked at his three bodyguards. They nodded, Hinata noticed, before the door closed.

The room she was in was that of a bedroom. She assumed this was a whore house in secret. The walls were colored in blood-red, with white carpet on the floor. There was one bed, a couch, and a bed side-table. Hinata smiled to herself, as Nuhijha placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged a bit. He leaned in and nibbled on her. Hinata moaned. He began to pull her sleeves down her shoulders. Hinata turned around, not wanting him to see, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Nuhijha moaned and pulled her closer, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist. His hand trailed up her thigh, making her shiver.

Now was the time. Hinata reached down and secretly pulled out the needle filled with the poison. She smiled into the kiss.  
"Please… I want…"  
"Yes, Hina?"  
Hinata pulled back a bit and smirked at him, as his eyes widened to see the vial.  
"For you to die."  
Hinata brought the needle down to his neck.

BAM!

* * *

To Be Continued...  
No. Tis not over yet  
Be ready for what happens next

~BUNNY


	4. Pure Or Not

Bunny Here ! X3  
Excuse Me While I Bask In The Glory Of The New Chapter...  
Sadly a bit short but an update none-the-less  
:3

I Was Able To Finish Up Today, Since The Funeral Stuff Is Behind Me and My Grandma Is Now At Peace  
And Tomorrow Im Moving My Bed To My House By Skool, So This Will Be The Only Time To Do It  
So Yea...

Have Fun Reading! 3

* * *

Hinata yelped as she fell to the floor, holding her hand. She gripped her hand tightly, before looking down to see blood dripping from a gash across the palm of her hand. She winced when she touched it, then looked to glare from where the bullet had come from. At the door stood one of Nuhijha's men pointing a gun straight at her. Hinata's eyes widened to see Nuhijha smirking playfully at her, making her glare intensify.

He tsked. "My dear, Hina. Don't you think we were not prepared for something like this?"  
Hinata growled at him. "What the fuck! What is that?" She winced again, as her wound ebbed horribly.  
"You must be familiar with the new technology being made available, right? Guns are the future after all."

Hinata knew this. Guns had begun to come available to many lands, especially the Land of metal. Konoha, however, was not 'blessed' with this technology yet. She was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of Nuhijha.  
"And of course, my dear, you were a dead giveaway of yourself." He smirked at Hinata's shocked expression. "Not many 'sophisticated' women such as yourself throw themselves at me in a mere dance club. Although you did catch my eye at first, but when you danced, I saw something else that made me realize you were a ninja."  
Hinata scoffed. "And what would that be, bastard?"

Once the words were out of her mouth, the other two goons of Nuhijha barged into the door, gripping Naruto's arms furiously. Naruto growled, struggling to fight back, but the third man turned to point the gun at him. Naruto froze to stare at the gun, then at Hinata.

Nuhijha smirked again and walked over to Naruto.  
"Him, of course, Hina. When you danced with him at that part of your song, the twinkle in your eyes gave you away."  
Hinata growled and closed her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
She tried to sound uninterested, but the gun that pointed straight at Naruto's face frightened her. She could not take her eyes off of it.  
Nuhijha chuckled. "Really? Kill him then." He stated to his henchman. The man clicked the gun, making Hinata gulp.  
"Please don't!" She yelled out, before covering her mouth. The men all chuckled.  
Nuhijha's smirk grew and he walked over to pick up the vial of poison that Hinata had dropped. He examined it for a moment before holding it out.  
"I see. Hina, do you know what this poison is?"

From her silence, he took that as a no.  
"This, Hina, is a little poison called Sexual Freeze. Why? Well, it is a funny little concoction that, whoever injected into, will kill the victim within an hour." He smiled and turned to see Hinata's reaction. She calculated this and her eyes widened.  
"However," He spoke again. "If that person were to have sexual intercourse with the opposite sex within that time, and drink their… so called juices, the poison will be neutralized immediately."

Both Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened as they stared at the vial. Nuhijha looked over at Hinata, and then began to walk over to her. She stood immediately and backed away from him with every step he took. The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell to sit upon it. Nuhijha grabbed both her wrist, as he lay upon her. She struggled to remove her hands from his grasp, but froze when he whispered in her ear.  
"And how do I know this?" Hinata could practically hear his smirk. "It is a very familiar poison to me…"

Hinata's eyes widened again, the truth dawning on her that this poison was the same way he killed his victims. So he would rape them and then poison them. But why? Because he… he was protecting himself. He was a sex addict but didn't want any of the whores to carry a child from him. It made sense.

Nuhijha kissed her furiously, forcing her mouth open to plunge his tongue into her. She struggled against his hold again. When he pulled away from her mouth to travel down to her exposed neck, she yelped.  
"Naruto!"

Naruto watched the scene before him unfold, growing angry. But what to do? These three men held him too tightly that it hurt. Plus, the one still had the gun pointed at his face. If he fought, there was the risk of him getting shot, or maybe even Hinata getting shot. And he could not let this bastard take Hinata. The wheels in his mind began to turn and one thing came to his mind, no matter how much he argued against it. It was the only way.

Nuhijha ripped open her corset with a pocket knife he was carrying. He stared at her, when Hinata's now free arms moved to cover her now exposed breasts. She would not let him see them. Never. The man above her smirked again and grabbed her arms to remove them, when Naruto's voice made him look towards the boy.

"Nuhijha! Let her go!" Naruto growled out, glaring at him.  
Nuhijha chuckled. "And why should I, boy?"  
Naruto paused for a moment, and sighed in defeat, hanging his head low.  
"Take me instead of her."

Hinata, whose eyes were closed tight, opened her eyes in shock, and looked at Naruto's bowed head. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Her mind screamed in denial.  
"You?" Nuhijha laughed again. "Why would I want you?"  
Naruto mind raced again. "Because you want pleasure, right? That girl is not pure!"  
Hinata's mouth went agape again, quietly mouthing, "No…"  
But Naruto continued. "I'm a better choice! I've never been touched before! You would like that better, right?" Naruto lied through his teeth about Hinata. It was the only way to protect her.

Nuhijha looked down at Hinata, and she looked up at him, fear written all over her face. He then looked over at Naruto and smirked.  
"Virgin?" He chuckled. "Well, I'm not into men, but I never do get to have virgins very often, now do I boys?"

The men laughed and the gun was lowered from Naruto's face. Nuhijha got off of Hinata and her eyes widened again. She couldn't let Naruto do this. She opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto spoke before her.

"If I give you myself, you will leave her be. Got that?"  
Nuhijha just chuckled as Naruto's shirt was pulled open, the buttons ripping off the shirt. Naruto hissed as the coldness of the room hit him.  
"Sure. Why not."  
Hinata got up from the bed, panting. She quickly tried to fix her shirt before standing. Naruto opened one eye to see her moving toward them.  
"N-Nata, no…"  
When he said this, the man with the gun turned and pointed the gun at Hinata. She stopped moving, but did not take her eyes off Naruto.  
"Don't move, kitten. Stay.  
Hinata grew angry at is command. She was not a toy. And no one could give her a nickname, except…

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Naruto choke and looked in horror to see Nuhijha shoving his dick into Naruto's mouth. Tears sprang from his eyes as he tried to pull away from the man, but Nuhijha grabbed his hair and forced himself deep down Naruto's throat. Hinata covered her mouth in horror and closed her eyes, trying to think fast.

The guy still had his gun pointed to her and if she moved, she'd get shot immediately. But she couldn't let that bastard go any farther with Naruto. She hated seeing him like that.

'What to do… What to do…'  
She bit her lip.  
'I-I have to fight. But how…' She looked up and analyzed the situation. Two guys are distracted with Naruto. This one has the gun, and he needed to not point it at her. The last guy is by the door. If he doesn't have a gun, it would be easy to take him down. The man with the gun was the one that needed to go

She smiled as she thought of a way to get the gun away from him. It was a little jutsu she was working on for the past 3 months, but she wasn't very successful with it every time she tried it. But this jutsu was the best thing she could think of that would work.  
'Here goes nothing…'

She immediately dropped to the floor, and stared at Naruto with a mournful face. To act the part, she then covered her face in defeated, but activated her byuukugan. The gunman was still pointing it at her. Good. A cry of pain filled the room and Hinata looked to see what she hoped wouldn't happen.

Naruto arched as Nuhijha rammed his dick up his ass. Fresh tears sprang from his eyes, for this pain was way worse than Naruto had ever felt. And the pain would not go away as the man thrusted himself into him, hard. His still secured hands fell limp, and Naruto saw black around the edges of his eyes. He would pass out and Hinata would be left without his protection after he finished. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata move. Fast.

Hinata could not take it anymore. That was the last strand of sanity she had and the man just cut it. She closed her eyes in concentration.  
"Rapid Deadly Dance Jutsu."

All her chakra bubbled and she sprung forward to spin and kick at the gunman's ankles, making him topple over in surprise. Immediately she stood and stepped on his chest, chakra bursting from her feet and directly into the man heart, making it explode within his chest. The man's eyes widened.  
"Fuck."

She didn't stop as she moved to the man by the door and hit him on the forehead with her palm, before spinning to elbow him in the back of the head. The man flew slightly forward and she kicked him in his back, the chakra flowing in and exploding his heart as well.

The man holding Naruto's arms stood and took a step toward her, but coughed and she flew toward him and punched him in the stomach. Hinata then grabbed his neck and slammed him into the floor; his coughed up blood splatting her cheek.

She then twirled a bit to position herself in a stance as she faced the last man; Nuhijha with her Naruto. The gun fell into her hand from when it had flew up from her first attack and she pointed it straight as him.

Nuhijha could not believe what strength that girl had and would not let to kill him as well, pulling out his gun. She had killed his 3 men in less than 5 seconds. He pulled Naruto onto his lap, grabbed Naruto's jaw and pointed the gun straight at his neck. Naruto hissed again, for the man was still thrusting inside him. He really was a sex addict.

"Go ahead, Hina. Shoot." Nuhijha taunted Hinata.  
Hinata glared at the man. She wasn't sure how precisely to use the gun, but knew enough to kill him.  
"Doubting yourself, Of course. What if you hit him instead?"

Hinata knew he was right. But a chance was a chance. And she knew for sure she would hit him directly. Hyuuga's were very good at aim. She closed her left eye and aimed, pulling the trigger.

BAM!

Hinata fell backward from the force of the gun. She quickly looked up to see both men staring at her. Naruto closed his eyes and then fell limp, Nuhijha then doing the same. Hinata's eyes widened and she ran over to Naruto grabbing him and pulling him away from the man. The bullet had hit Nuhijha in the middle of his neck, most likely going through and hitting his spinal cord, causing instant death.

Hinata sighed as she knew she had done it. But Naruto's limp body caused her worry. She laid his head on her lap and felt around his face. He seemed alive, and he was even breathing, so that was good. She ran her fingers through his bangs and he opened his eyes to look up at her. Her eyes widened and a small smile played on her features.

"Nata… Thank you…"  
A tear fell from her eye and she bowed her head to kiss him passionately on the lips. Naruto responded to the kiss, before wincing and pulling back. Hinata's smile fell and she worried. Naruto chuckled again and reached up to touch her cheek.

"It's okay, Hinata. I heal fast, don't worry."

She nodded but still looked worriedly at him. Hinata then leaned down and lightly gave him a peck on the lips. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and sighed, closing his eyes. She couldn't resist and leaned down again to kiss him. Naruto smiled and kissed back, loving every moment with her...

* * *

Hey! Hope You Enjoyed X3

And Sorry For The Naruto Rape... I Just Kind Wanted Hinata To Kill The Peoples. And Do A Fun Jutsu XD Haha  
And Dont Worry

Un Mas Chapter After This. And I Promise Not To Take So Long This Time  
Im A Work In Progress lol


End file.
